


I know what you're doing

by sagimooon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kinda), Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, atsumu being terrified of suna for no particular reason, embarrassing moments with relatives, holiday fic, no beta we die like men, sakuatsu acting like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagimooon/pseuds/sagimooon
Summary: Miya Atsumu didn’t hate Suna Rintarou - actually, he thought they got along pretty well - but during the years they had known each other he had noticed that every time the two of them were in a situation alone, without any other member of their team present, things started turning weirdly unlucky for him.So what happens when they discover they are going to spend the holidays together?
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 63





	I know what you're doing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! As usual, I apologize for any typos/grammar mistake in the text. I usually write around midnight, so I am too tired to think clearly about the grammar rules of this terrible language that is English.

_ Everything had been going well, way too well, I should’ve expected my luck to run out at a critical moment,  _ Miya Atsumu thought gritting his teeth into a smile.

He had just entered the house and put down his luggage, hadn’t even had the time to take off his jacket and walk past the entrance hall before he saw  _ him. _

Pale skin, thick brown hair and light golden green eyes, helping the people already in the house with some task.

_ What was that bastard doing here? _

Clearly he wasn’t busy enough to not notice the newcomer’s presence. He stopped whatever he was telling to an elderly woman and turned to him.

“Well, hello Atsumu. Haven’t met in a while, have we?” he told me, the phantom of a smirk slightly imprinted in the smile he gave him.

Atsumu was going to scream.

_____________________________

He hadn’t expected it, really. 

“Why are you acting like this now? I told you he would be here like two weeks ago. Do you even listen to me when I talk to you?” Sakusa Kiyoomi told him while unpacking his small suitcase.

Atsumu had in fact not listened to him, but he didn’t think it was his fault if he did so. Apparently, his boyfriend told him all about their stay for the holidays at the latter’s family home back to Tokyo at 11:30PM on a Monday night, which meant they had been both in bed and he had put all his will to not fall asleep while the other rumbled about their day, so he may have not caught some details like  _ his former teammate who recently had become his boyfriend’s cousin’s new teammate AND boyfriend being there too. _

Atsumu didn’t know how to retort, so he simply whined “but why has he to be here?”

“Same reason why you’re here, I guess,” the other said, not even glancing at him.

“What if I don’t want him here?”

“And children want Santa Claus to be real, yet he is still a lie. Not everyone’s wish comes true, so stop whining and start doing something here.”

“I am not whining, I am voicing my feelings.”

“And I’m voicing my feelings by saying that I am glad you’re sleeping in my brother’s room tonight because I am getting tired of your whining ass,” Sakusa rebunked, still not even turning in his direction.

“Listen, this is the last time I am telling you this: I love you, but it’s already embarrassing enough to have to bring my boyfriend home for the holidays, don’t mess up everything by being a dumb asshole with him,” he concluded with a softer tone, putting a hand on the other’s arm, “dinner is almost ready, go take a shower and come down.”

_________________________

Miya Atsumu didn’t hate Suna Rintarou - actually, he thought they got along pretty well - but during the years they had known each other he had noticed that every time the two of them were in a situation alone, without any other member of their team present, things started turning weirdly unlucky for him.

The first time he had perceived it was someday near the end of their first year of high school.

For some reason both had been held back for a few minutes by their teachers to talk about their grades. 

They accidentally met each other in the hallway, and implicitly decided to go to the gym for practice together. While they chatted, Suna noticed that the vending machine in the corner near the stairs had finally been refurnished. He told the other to wait a second while he bought some snacks, so Atsumu thought to buy something too.

Suna got what he wanted, and left him his spot. Atsumu put the money in, touched the buttons to order a pack of chips, the machine read his request and started moving its engines, the snack fell down from its shelf. He knelt down to get it, but the pack was stuck. He tried to move the opening, yet the pack didn’t get out. 

After a few tries, Suna told him “order another pack and it’ll come out,” and so he did, but the new pack got stuck too.

At this Suna said “order another thing and both will come out,” and Atsumu, stupidly. obeyed. The new snack got obviously stuck too.

“Well, I guess the machine’s broken,” Suna exclaimed after a few embarrassingly quiet seconds, tearing the package of his own snack open in front of the snack-less downcast Atsumu.

_______________________

Dinner had gone better than he expected, considering the overall awkwardness of sitting at the same table as your boyfriend’s extremely serious-looking parents and the bad luck that meeting Suna - allegedly - may had brought him.

Now it was 8:45PM and Atsumu and Sakusa were lying on the couch and lazily watching something on TV.

They heard Kiyoomi’s mum calling him from another room, so he got up and came back to the living room, holding an empty glass Tupperware in front of him.

“My mum told me to give this back to my aunt, stand up, we’re going out,” he said, not even giving his boyfriend the time to consider the option of staying on the couch under a warm blanket instead of going out and freeze his ass in the cold late December night just to give a food container back. 

But he was a good boyfriend - or so he believed - so he uncomplainingly got up, put on a jacket and followed Sakusa outside.

Ten minutes later a nice brown-haired woman in her fifties - Komori’s mother, Atsumu guessed - opened the door and welcomed them in.

In a big yet cozy living room, Suna Rintarou was sitting on an armchair and talking to a queasy-looking Komori Motoya.

“Mhhh….” the latter said, nursing a cup of herbal tea.

“I told you not to take a second portion, you know that you feel like shit after eating too many beans.”

“Yes, but they were so good!”

“Why did you take one to begin with, anyway? When we go to that restaurant near the park you never order them.”

“These are my mum’s, they taste a lot better than those.”

It took them some instants to notice the two newcomers. 

“Oh mym, the old married couple is still up? Shouldn’t you have gone to bed already?” Suna teasingly asked.

“Why are you calling us old? We’re literally the same age. Wait, is it still because of that time? Oh, c’mon, it’s been like five months, give it up already,” Atsumu told them with an annoyed tone.

“We saw you at the garden centre,” Komori started giggling, “buying potted plants.”

“Ugly potted plants,” Rintarou agreed, “that’s definitely something old people do together.”

The woman and the two cousins started chatting, then moved to the kitchen, leaving the two ex-teammates alone in the living room.

Suna looked like he was going to speak, but before he could Atsumu asked where the bathroom was and sprinted there.

He wasn’t going to ruin his holiday testing his luck by staying alone in the same room as that dire entity.

________________________

Miya Atsumu had no idea of why bad things happened every time he was alone with Suna Rintarou. 

He didn’t believe much in gods or supernatural creatures or superstitious rituals, yet after years of knowing the man he started questioning if in fact there may exist some beings capable of altering the normal course of events, and that one of those beings may be Suna Rintarou.

He started truly believing that the boy, somehow, could suck, make run away, suppress or whatever other verb may indicate the absolute disappearance of his luck when they were left alone.

There was one time, when they were both second years in high school, that they were walking home from school together, his twin and their other teammate didn’t join them for some reason he didn’t even remember. He could remember, though, that the harsh, cool spring wind and the sidewalk full of rain puddles turned them down from any conversation they may have wanted to start.

At some point Atsumu’s shoelaces got untied, so he told the other boy to wait a second while he fixed them. Suna probably didn’t hear him and kept walking.

Atsumu was about to stand up when a car ran past him at full speed, and the freezing rain water racked up on the street splashed him from head to toe.

Suna apparently heard that noise, so he turned back and told him “man, what happened?”

Atsumu didn’t have the energy nor the will to answer, so he just stood up and started walking again.

______________________

The two old lovebirds the next day went shopping around the city and actually spent time by themselves, enjoying their undisturbed time alone before the catalyst that relatives’ invasive questions were going to be during the next days.

They bought matching scarves, drank hot chocolate at a cozy cafe, took a nice stroll through the park while debating if they acted, in fact, like an old married couple - they had decided they did not - and to shake off the weird air that somehow that silly comment they had been told the night before, they decided to do something  _ spicy  _ \- definitely not to prove those two idiots wrong, no - and went to the nearest underwear shop to buy some bawdy interesting new stuff.

They ended up buying socks.

Night had now descended, and the two of them were sitting at a dining table inside a large luxurious modern penthouse overlooking the city.

Suna and Komori were sitting across from them, and a middle aged woman that bizarrely looked like both the latter and Sakusa at the same time was serving them some fancy foreign food she had cooked herself.

As Sakusa had told Atsumu before arriving there, his aunt was his mother and Komori’s mother’s other sister, had married thrice but was now single again, worked as a party planner specialized in weddings, and was also the family’s main gossiper. 

He could have guessed so, since she hadn’t stopped asking questions to him and Suna about where they were from and how they had met the two cousins and how long they had been together and an infinity variation of inquiries that may had gone further if the two cousins hadn’t deviated them a few times.

Two embarrassing hours and half later dinner had finally ended and the two cousins followed their aunt to the kitchen - surprisingly, they got up and helped her clean the table without even being asked, as if it was a thing they had already done dozens of times before - leaving their two boyfriends alone. Again.

Atsumu was prepared for this: he tried to keep chatting as usual while his nervous system started to be hyper aware of his surroundings. What was going to happen? Was he about to accidentally break the glass centerpiece? Or worse, a piece of furniture? Was he about to randomly feel nauseous and puke on the carpet? Was he going to get up and somehow rip his trousers?

“Are you alright?” Suna asked a few minutes later with a confused tone, apparently noticing the other’s weird behaviour.

“Yes, everything is fine.”

“Are you sure?” Suna doubted.

The other nodded.

He was trying to be fine, really.

But he couldn’t hold the silent pressure.

“Stay away from me, demon!” he yelled a few instacts later, bolting outside of the room.

“What?” Suna asked, slightly puzzled.

______________________

  
  


Miya Atsumu had accepted that Suna Rintarou was a bad luck bringer - at least to him - not as a speculative theory, but as an attested fact the first time he met him again alone after they started their pro careers.

First MSBY Black Jackals vs EJP match where they both played, held in the latter’s hometown.

After the match Suna invited Atsumu to hang out with him and Komori at his house. 

Atsumu, daring one more time his luck, accepted.

The two former teammates took the bus to his neighborhood, then started walking to his apartment. Meanwhile, they told each other how their pro player experiences had been going so far.

Atsumu was jokingly bragging about how many things he was going to buy with his future paychecks, since he had already spent the precedent one buying the latest phone model a few days before.

He took it out from the pocket of his jacket, showing it to the other proudly.

While he did so, a man walking by with his dog lost control of his leash and the pet started agitatedly running in the opposite direction of the two players, making them abruptly move closer to the edge of the sidewalk.

Atsumu didn’t even notice how his brand new phone slipped from his hand, but he clearly saw it hitting the dirty sidewalk with a soundly  _ crack _ .

He took it from the ground: a stark broken line crossed the screen from left to right.

“Holy shit,” Suna said with a shocked tone, “I hope you got insurance when you bought it.”

______________________

Somehow the next days passed without incidents, and the deadly threat hanging above Atsumu’s head seemed to have faded away, smothered by endless embarrassing moments with his boyfriend’s relatives, who incredibly knew how to ask him the same awkward questions in an incommensurate number of ways.

The luck was periled once again during the morning of their last day of holiday, when the two young couples went visiting a great-aunt at a retirement home.

She was a very nice, very old lady in her nineties who hadn’t felt to go outside for the holidays because of her precarious health, so the two cousins’ mothers invited - or more likely pressured - them to go visit her.

The elderly woman, after welcoming them inside a small parlor and offering them tea, asked the two cousins to go back to her room to find some gift to give them, then she fell asleep.

It was now only Suna, Atsumu and the sleeping old woman.

Atsumu tried to remain calm, since this time there was absolutely no escape route.

He didn’t want to think about it.

Yet he did, and there was only one impossibly unlucky thing he thought that could happen.

“Suna, get out of here,” he told the other man with a low yet serious tone.

“Why?” 

“Can’t you just do it?”

“Why should I do it in the first place?”

“You would do a favor to me, to yourself and to all of us.”

“Eh? Why are you being so rude right now? I didn’t do anything.”

“This is not about you.”

“What the fuck are you saying now?”

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t know, I bet you know pretty well what all this is about. You think it’s funny, don’t you?”

“I have absolutely no idea about what you’re talking about.”

“It’s impossible that you haven’t noticed it after all these years.”

“What? Can’t you just explain what’s going on and stop being an asshole?” Suna was getting more confused every time the other answered him.

Atsumu sighed, “listen now because I’m gonna say it only once: I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing or how you do it, but at this point it’s improbable that it’s just a coincidence that every single time I found myself alone with you bad shit happens to me.”

“Eh? What the fuck?” 

“Admit it.You’re sucking my luck out of me.”

“What are you accusing me of now? When did this happen?”

“Oh, you’re telling me you don’t remember that time we were at the vending machines and my snack got stuck inside the machine and you told me to order not one, but two other snacks to get it out?”

“You still remember that? Didn’t it happen, like, during the first year of high school? Are you still mad about that?”

“Why did yours get out but mine didn’t?”

“I don’t know, it just happened.”

“And why did you tell me to order other stuff?”

“Because I remembered that once it happened to me before and that worked, so I guessed it may have worked that time too.”

“Oh,” Atsumu whispered, a bit confused, then he went back attacking the other.

“What about that time a dog suddenly ran next to us and my phone slipped?”

“Do you hear yourself when you speak?”

“How do you explain that?”

“I do not control dogs, Atsumu.”

Atsumu was now, in fact, realizing how dumb that question may have sounded.

“Then what about that time we were walking home and you suddenly kept walking forward and a car ran past and drenched me in rain water?” Atsumu asked once more, with a surrendered tone.

“Wait, that happened with you? I remembered that I was with Osamy that time.”

Atsumu stayed quiet after that, accepting defeat.

The other didn’t speak either, probably questioning what he had just been accused of.

The two cousins, after what had only been less than five minutes, came back to the parlor and, after perplexedly glancing at the two silent men, woke their great-aunt again to tell her they were leaving.

_______________________

A few hours later the two couples met again, this time at the train station, ready to leave Tokyo and the holidays to go back to their mundane life.

Before they separated ways to catch their trains, Atsumu nudged Suna on his shoulder, and asked him - or better, mumbled - if they could speak.

Suna quietly followed him a few meters away as an answer.

“Listen,” Atsumu reluctantly said, holding his gaze to the floor, “I am sorry for what happened this morning. I acted like a dumbass and an asshole. I have absolutely no idea of what brought me to accuse you of such things. So I hope you’ll forgive me and I hope you won’t tell anyone what happened because honestly it’s embarrassing as fuck and-”

The other interrupted him by starting giggling.

“Hey, I’m trying to apologize over here.”

“Just tell me,” Suna said between one fit of laugh and the other, “what did you think was going to happen this morning when we were alone?”

“...I thought that the old lady was going to die.”

“What?” he kept laughing.

“I don’t know, maybe she was about to have a heart attack or something.”

“You truly believed that by being alone in the same room as me an old lady was about to have a heart attack? Who did youfucking take me for?”

“It wasn’t about  _ you _ ,” Atsumu tried to explain, even though he knew he was more likely whining, “it’s me and you being  _ left alone,  _ that’s what makes the luck disappear.” 

“Alright, alright,” Suna told him, trying to recompose himself, “I forgive you, but I’m not promising to never tell this to anyone.”

The two of them kept bickering and started walking back to their boyfriends.

“You know,” Suna told him some time after, “after what you told me I started thinking about it, and I noticed that some bad shit happened to me too when we are alone.”

“Eh?” Atsumu looked at him befuddled.

“Yeah, it’s true. Like that time the ice cream I had just bought fell off its cone. Or that time we were at that fake American diner and that ketchup bottle exploded in my hands and got my whole shirt dirty. And that time we were coming back home from a school trip and the very old pair of All Stars I was wearing got broken?”

“Oh man, I forgot about that! You were wearing those funny socks with dots on them?”

“They weren’t dots, they were small rhombuses!”

They went on until it was time to depart; their boyfriends looked at them and then shared a glance, silently estimating what may have happened between them.

_______________________

Komori Motoya and Suna Rintarou were now sitting on a train, ready to go back to their homes, the former resting his head on the latter’s shoulder.

“Hey, what did Atsumu tell you when we were at the station? He almost looked like a kicked puppy, what did you do to him this time?” Komori questioned him, with a teasing yet a bit worried tone.

“I did nothing, it was just him being an idiot as usual.”

“By the way,” Suna said after a while, “help me find a picture in my old Facebook profile, it’s from like November 2012 or something like that.”

“Which photo?”

“The one where Atsumu is drenched in rain water. It’s time for a throwback post.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys again! I hope you enjoyed this fic. You can also find me on twitter, I am @/sagimooon there too.


End file.
